


Balanced Breakfast

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Emetophobia, Forced Consumption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fill for the DR kink meme. Prompt: "After the second execution, Monobear forces Ishimaru to eat pancakes with Mondo butter on them. Because sharing is caring and Monobear is an asshole." Naegi POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balanced Breakfast

After the execution, everything was silent.

We'd all stood there and watched without making a sound, but with the roaring of the motorcycle's engine gone, the silence was even more oppressive.

We just wanted to leave.

That awful machine made a loud dinging noise and pushed out that small container and I had felt instantly sick to my stomach.

I started to back up and I could hear rustling behind me as the others instinctively backed away, too. We were all waiting to be able to get in the elevator and leave.

But Monobear had different plans.

"Upupu, hold on a minute, you bastards!"

He'd raised his paws up in a grand gesture, and then spun and pointed straight at Ishimaru, who was standing near the back of the group. He had a look of sheer horror on his face and it only intensified when Monobear's deranged gaze fell on him.

"Before we go, someone has to get a punishment for voting wrong!"

Everyone's eyes shifted over to Ishimaru, who continued to stare forward, his face white as a sheet. Dread bubbled up in my stomach and my chest ached as I watched him slowly start to shuffle towards the front of the group. I wanted to badly to help him- to do something. But there was really nothing I could do.

He came to stand in front of Monobear, staring forward, over the bear's head and out into nothingness. He didn't react at all when Monobear grabbed him about the shoulders and forced him to look at a trap door that was opening nearby.

A table and chairs rose up out of the trapdoor, with a quaint checkered tablecloth and, sitting on top, a large plate piled high with pancakes.

I cast a glance at Kirigiri, standing next to me. She seemed as perplexed as I was, at first.  
But then she covered her mouth, eyes widening a little when a peeling noise echoed through the execution chamber. I turned back, and Monobear was standing over by the table, brandishing a knife- not even a butter knife, but a proper, threatening knife- and had opened the butter container the torture machine had produced.

My stomach dropped. In front of us, Ishimaru flinched when Monobear beckoned him over to the table with a flick of the knife.

He moved stiffly, almost robotically over to the table, hanging his head when he pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. He cast his eyes down to his knees, gripping them hard with his hands.  
He barely seemed like himself anymore.

We knew what was coming, but a few of the students around me swallowed thickly when Monobear passed the knife through the butter and dropped a slab right on top of the stack of pancakes.

The butter began to melt, spreading out and coating the top pancake completely. Ishimaru had held out for a while, but he couldn't help it now- he looked up at Monobear's sneering face and tears broke from his eyes, streaking down his cheeks as he silently begged to not have to do what was being asked of him.

"Hurry up!" Monobear growled, waving the knife around threateningly. Ishimaru jumped, his hands scrambling for the silverware set out in front of him. His hands shook as he lifted them and he cut a piece from the topmost pancake.

It felt like an eternity passed as he just stared at his fork. The tears hadn't stopped flowing and he made a sound like he was in pain as he forced himself to put the piece into his mouth.

He choked almost instantly. A sob wracked through his body and he forced himself not to spit the piece out. The butter dribbled down out of his mouth, mixing with tears. He squeezed his eyes shut and he only managed to swallow after a few seconds of mixed sobbing and choking.

Monobear laughed hysterically when he finally got it down- and laughed even harder when his shaking hands tried to cut another piece.

He got the second piece into his mouth, but it didn't last him very long. When he tried to swallow again, he got overwhelmed. He turned away from us and vomited onto the floor, silverware dropping to the ground with unceremonious clanging noises.

I couldn't help it- I finally looked away, shutting my eyes and taking a few moments to regain my composure before turning back.

Ishimaru was doubled over in the chair, facing away from us, crying hysterically into his hands. All of his grief and sorrow echoed through the once silent chamber.

"I guess that's it," Monobear sighed, sounding thoroughly disappointed. "You bastards can clear out, then! The elevator's opened."

He'd had to shout a little to be heard over Ishimaru's mourning.

Looking around, it was obvious that none of us had any ideas of anything we could say or do that would comfort him now.

So, one by one, we left.


End file.
